AI - Artifical Intelligence
by MerryFairy
Summary: Sci-Fi/Robot AU! Godai is down on his luck and running out of options. When he was given a job opportunity to work as a security guard at Nogami Robotics Lab, he jumps at it. It seemed like a simple job: stand outside a room and make sure no one comes in. What he didn't expect was a sadistic boss, his beleaguered assistant and the mysterious voice from the room he guards.


**AI: Artificial Intelligence**

**[I don't own the cast of Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, I do believe Matsui Yusei does.]**

**[My brain needs to stop thinking up weird AUs for my favourite mangas. So, despite what I wrote for **_**Final Thoughts**_**, I'm convinced that Godai and Akane knew each other in elementary school; before Godai was a delinquent. Perhaps they went to different middle schools? I don't know... Well, anyways, here's a weird sci-fi AU which has the crack (?) pairing of Godai and Akane. Set in an Astro-Boy-esque universe, btw.]**

Bluish-white sparks of electricity dazzled from the tip of the tuning rod. Neuro's hand was being kept steady through sheer will-power. Yako swallowed her anxiety as she watched the man who was leading robotics design the innards of his latest robotic experiment. Neuro desired to create a perfect human with a perfect mechanic core. He wanted to create his own perfect species, he seemed to despise the fact that he couldn't be inhuman, he wanted to be something more. Either that, or demote the rest of the human species. 'Louse,' Neuro growled. 'I need the AI chip. For the "heart", in case you're miniscule brain couldn't puzzle that together.

Yako didn't bother to respond. She was used to him using harmful language against her, alongside other tortures. That's why she was his only human assistant. Most would quit because they couldn't handle his obnoxious, sadistic personality. The pay was good but not enough to cover the boss's insanity. Yako only put up with it because the pay was the only thing which could keep up with Yako's appetite. It also made good use of the sciences she had studied during university.

With delicate precision, Yako passed the tiny metal-infused plastic chip with tweezers to the scientist that was Neuro. With careful, decisive movements, Neuro inserted the chip into the core of his soon-to-be perfect creation. He covered the chip and began to conceal the hard drive within the machine's chest. 'We're nearly finished, huh?' Yako said.

'I believe there is a saying amongst simpletons like yourself, Louse and I do believe that it goes like this: "Don't count your chicks before they hatch".' Neuro said and with a sour grimace, he pushed back his maroon bangs. 'I have an awful feeling about this robot.'

'Then why are doing this?' Yako inquired.

'While my lovely hunches are always correct, I'm hoping that if this machine does go wrong, it will open another hole in your body so that more intelligence can come into that brain cell of yours.' Neuro said. Yako had been expecting that answer.

Neuro finished covering the chest and began to inspect the skeleton of the robot. It had been completed. He wiped sweat off his brow and allowed a satisfied grin onto his face. It was genuine and one of the moments where Yako realised, that despite his absurdity, Neuro was still human. 'I do believe we have finished the core, Louse.' Neuro said.

'Nearly done.' Yako confirmed and she glanced at the clock. 'And so's my shift. We better start locking up. The night guard will be here any minute now.'

'That reminds me, the old one – Mochi-whatever – quit.' Neuro said placidly, as though it was a mention of the weather.

'Neuro, he's the third in two weeks! I thought we discussed this!' Yako exclaimed.

'The only conversation of that nature I remember having with you was when... nope, I don't think I was listening. I have vague memories of you ranting. I have vivid thoughts of what I was thinking while you were gnawing my ear off.' Neuro said. 'I was wondering if it would be possible to transfer your voice into a frog's, it might be more suited there.'

'I'm not listening!' Yako boldly decided to retort and a mug went flying past her. She remembered her much needed pay and her appetite and allowed it. 'Whatever, do we have a new night guy?'

'Yes. I hired someone this morning.' Neuro said. Yako went pale. He did that with the fourth guard from two months ago. He was a drug addict who tried to convert the robotics lab into a meth lab.

'Do you mean the Union or the Board of Studies or anyone that wasn't you or did you seriously hire someone?' Yako asked, fearing that he might have even brought in a stray dog for the position, wouldn't be the first time.

'Yes, this stray was picked up right off the street. I think the mongrel will appreciate being in the "nest" of my genius.' Neuro gloated and there was a knock on the door. He turned from Yako and straightened up his lab coat and tried to feign professionalism. It worked. And people always fell for it; Yako didn't when he tried to pull the innocent charm on her when she had rocked up for her interview.

Neuro opened the door and in a blue shirt and black slacks, a human who looked decent appeared. 'This is the Nougami Robotics Lab, your, um, what's your name again sorry?' Neuro asked and his forced smile oozed humanity. It sickened Yako and made the new recruit uncomfortable.

'Godai Shinobu. Godai is fine.' the new recruit said. He had bleached hair and piercings. Judging from the scowl leaking into his uncomfortable facial expressions, this probably wasn't his first choice in a job. It wasn't anyone's.

'Dog it is then, well then Dog the robot on the table is what you will be guarding. Touch it and I will murder you. You are to keep the door locked at all times and you aren't to be the room either. You are to stand outside the door and make sure no thieves or rival robotists get into the room.' Neuro instructed. 'Louse, I suppose it is time for us to clock out.'

'Farewell, Godai-san, I'll see you in the morning. And Neuro doesn't mean anything by those comments.' Yako said and she laughed, trying to make those threats seem like it was just Neuro's sense humour. In a way, it was. Yako left the room and Neuro locked it. 'Trust me, I wouldn't be alive if he was serious.' she added under her breath.

'Louse I heard that and I will deduct money from your next payday accordingly.' Neuro said and the two scientists walked away from the building, leaving the security guard Godai utterly confused. Oh well, the job itself was simple enough. He'd have to be an idiot to screw this one up.

**MerryFairy :)**

**[So, is it worth being continued? Cause I really like the premise I've cooked up here. I'll probably get to chapter three then see what the masses want. And I'm not gonna lie: this fanfiction is inspired by Astro-Boy thus why I've set it in a similar universe.]**


End file.
